Motel 69
by Courtanie
Summary: Kyle and Kenny never have time to themselves and it's been driving them crazy...until a night spent in a motel gives them all they need. PWP, K2, M for ST and Mature Lang.


**A/N: I TRIED SO HARD NOT TO USE THIS TITLE BUT I LAUGHED AT MY STUPIDITY AND SO I CAVED I'M SORRY.**

**Anyway, this is my first pwp, in fact, my first porn writing in...like...two years? Idk, a really long time.**

**Let's see how bad I've gotten at it! **

**Also please excuse spelling errors. Titanpad doesn't have spellcheck and I have a new computer that I'm not comfortable with the keyboard just yet so some things may be messed up. Sorry in advanced!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There were few things Kyle despised more than the smell of motels. They were dingy with the faint hint of Pine-Sol and Febreeze that tried unsuccessfully to mask the scent of previous tenants. It was disgustingly obvious though, and easily seeped through the musky hallways co-mingling with the hint of cigarette smoke that people were trying to hide within the confines of their rooms. He rolled his eyes as he headed down the hallway towards the vending machine, pulling out his wallet as his green eyes scanned over his options listlessly. He slid in his dollar and typed in the combination for his Mountain Dew, grabbing it before repeating the process.

He chuckled to himself a bit, he couldn't believe that his mind would even think of complaining. This was the first night that he and Kenny had had to themselves in almost five months. Every other night they were interrupted by family and friends alike and could never get a moment's peace to themselves. But Kenny had pulled out all the stops that he could with the money he'd made at his minimum wage J-Mart job. He couldn't do much but a night in the South Park motel for just the two of them was more than enough for Kyle.

It was a hell of a lot better than making out in the backseat of Kenny's small ass Pick-up truck that was for sure.

He turned on his heel and headed back down the way, watching the door numbers as he passed them by. His mind quietly wondered as to what his mother would say if she knew that he really wasn't out studying for mid-term exams with Stan. He snorted to himself, relishing in the fact that for once, he'd been able to get away with lying to her without getting caught in the middle of it. Luckily Stan had been there to back him up, but still, it was his accomplishment and he could relish if he wanted to.

Speak of the devil...he grabbed his vibrating phone out of his pocket, finding a message from Stan, _"You owe me big time, your mom just called to say you forgot your textbook. I told her you bought two copies this year to be safe."_

Kyle laughed, pausing outside his and Kenny's door and quickly texting back, "_I'll buy you a beer tomorrow, thanks, Dude._" With that he slid his phone back in and pushed the card down in the door's automated lock. He pushed open the door and sighed. "Ken, they were out of Pepsi, so I got you..." he looked around the room, finding it empty. "Ken, you in the bathroom?" he called out before kicking the door closed behind him, hearing no response. He groaned, wondering if Kenny had wandered off as he tended to do when he became bored.

He took a step towards the bed before black dropped over his eyes. He yelped in surprise as something became quickly knotted around his head. The soda bottles dropped from his hands as a hand tangled through his red curls.

"Well aren't you a handsome thing?" a familiar voice growled lowly in his ear.

His heart rate dropped almost instantly. "Ugh, dammit Ken you nearly made me piss myself."

"Ken?" the voice bellowed, "Baby, I don't think you know who you're dealing with, but I'll keep you safe," he stated as he grabbed Kyle's wrists and held them behind his back. "Just so long as you do what I say."

Kyle couldn't help but feel the excited bubbling in his stomach and an almost instantaneous swelling of his dick. It wasn't often he and Kenny actually got to do something different, and that sound in his voice alone made Kyle's legs wobble.

"Don't fucking move or you will be punished severely."

He heard something tearing before the hands around his wrists moved, replaced by what felt like tape. It didn't take long to find his assertion was correct as his hands became tightly bound, his skin stretched out to the point where he bit his lip in slight pain. Kyle couldn't help but wonder what Kenny considered punishment this time around, his were always something Kyle enjoyed. He felt his lips curl just slightly as he 'struggled' and 'pleaded' to be let go.

His assailant paused before the final ripping of the duct tape echoed in the silent room. Kyle could practically feel Kenny torn between keeping character and laughing at him for being his usual stubborn self. Another tear was heard and Kyle felt the body heat of his companion move away from him for a moment. Within seconds, his hair was being ripped up and a cloth was being forced past his teeth, prompting him to yell out against it.

"I told you..." Kenny growled, shoving the clean rag down into his mouth, slapping a piece of duct tape over his lips in a finale act, "Don't. Fucking. Move."

The blonde kept his hand tight in Kyle's hair and led the blinded boy over to the bed, shoving him down face first onto the comforter. Kyle finally managed to catch his breath from being blocked off by the cloth, air wheezing through his nose and mumbled protests squeaking out as he wriggled around in his confined position.

He heard a swishing sound and a clang and looked around under his blindfold, seeing if he could catch a peek of anything. Unfortunately, he found, Kenny did too good of a job.

But he loved it.

A hand grabbed his waistband and yanked his jeans and boxers down his mid-thigh, and he felt a hand caressing his ass as Kenny tended to do. A moment of quiet passed before it was interrupted by a loud smack and Kyle crying out in surprise. The feeling of leather suddenly brushed across his burning skin and he shuddered. Kenny's belt. He loved to use it and Kyle loved for it to be used on him.

"I told you," Kenny started, folding the belt in half and swatting on Kyle with the end, "that you would be punished if you misbehaved," he hit again, watching Kyle rear up from the impact. "Didn't I?" He hit hard this time and listened to Kyle screech from behind his gag before beginning to lay into him rhythmically.

Tears welled up in Kyle's eyes as Kenny continued to lay an assault on him. A part of him lied back in the consciousness of his mind in guilt for getting such a thrill out of this abuse. The rest of him was too horny to give a damn. Little yelps escaped past his bonded lips and he shivered as Kenny's fingers brushed against what he damn well knew would be a bruise or three.

Kenny chuckled in a gravely voice, "I don't think you've learned well enough," he said, and Kyle could hear his neck and shoulders cracking, which meant he was about to really begin. Kyle shuddered with anticipation. "Get onto your fucking knees."

The redhead considered for a moment before deciding that being compliant wouldn't make this fun enough. He shook his head vigorously, adding some terrified shaking to the effect.

Kenny growled ferociously, hitting him hard with the belt. "On your fucking knees right now before I get angry!"

Once again, Kyle stood his ground, and refused. A quiet moment passed before Kenny said quietly, "All right then." Kyle's ears perked as the sound of metal clanking again and again filled the air. He felt the cool end of the belt brush against his aching skin and he gulped before it was ripped back and brought down onto his bare flesh. It was a softer hit than with the leather, but goddamn if it didn't hurt like a bitch! He lurched up and let out a gurgled scream, settling back onto the comforter and curling up slightly before another hit came onto the back of his thigh. He had a violent reflex and started shaking.

His mind quickly fleeted over safety words and codes between the two of them before he realized as the pain turned merely into stinging, that his cock was harder than it had been a mere 30 seconds ago. The pain was almost heavenly to him and he could feel his blinded eyes rolling up as he tried desperately to hold back an aroused moan.

"Get on your knees and the metal goes away," Kenny taunted. Kyle battled between his two options.

A few more hits wouldn't hurt.

That notion quickly disappeared as the buckle came smacking down onto the opposite cheek and his entire body lurched into a mini convulsion. He groaned and fought to bring himself up onto his knees, his face turned on the side again the bed and his ass presented into the air, the feeling of the air conditioner in the window wafting over his stinging flesh and calming him if only slightly.

"Good boy," Kenny said approvingly, running his hands down over his skin, squeezing Kyle's cheek firmly and moaning under his breath. "Good, good boy."

Kyle took a few calming breaths before he felt his pants torn down a little further and felt a new, sharper cold pressed down against his leg. His heart skipped a beat or two as Kenny chuckled warmly, running the cold down his leg lightly. "Don't be scared, pretty boy," he cooed. "I told you so long as you do what I say, you won't get hurt," Kyle felt his breath against his leg and a gentle bite on the side of his thigh. "Besides, you love my little friend here, don't you?"

The boy actually had no idea how he would respond even if he could. Kenny had never used a weapon of any kind outside of the belt in bed before, it was a strange and erotic mix of terror and utter thrill. It was unlike anything he'd felt before, and it was incredible. The tip of the blade caressed down and the point drove Kyle practically up the wall. His cock was now throbbing to the point where he could probably fucking balance on it if he had to, it was maddening.

A sharp slap of the hand against his thigh broke him out of his trance and back into the darkness of his blindfold. He couldn't help the loud moan that erupted through his gag.

And apparently, that was what Ken wanted.

He laughed in such a convincingly sadistic voice that it filled Kyle with genuine concern if for only a moment. "You dirty little whore," he said, lightly slapping Kyle's forming welts and watching him quiver. "You'll just get hard for anybody, won't you? You don't even have to know who it is, you just have to get off, is that right?" he reached between Kyle's thighs and grabbed his pulsating cock. Kyle groaned, rocking his hips slightly back and forth trying to get a little friction. Kenny noticed and let go, leaving all contact with him entirely and watching the boy whine and curl up in frustration.

Kenny clucked his tongue. "Bad bad little slut," he said lowly. "You don't get rewarded until you start following Master's rules."

'_Oh so he's Master now?_' Kyle thought sarcastically, though he knew he'd be lying if he said that notion didn't excite him to no end. Kenny's hands grabbed his pants and boxers, ripping them off along with his socks and shoes. Kyle couldn't help but wonder how vulnerable he looked, and how much it was exciting his lover.

Fingers curled through his hair once again and he was ripped from his position to standing on the floor with shaking knees, half naked and unable to launch onto Kenny and beg him for what he wanted as he wished to. But Kyle was not new to Kenny's games. Patience was always in his best interest, unfortunately, Kenny knew well enough that that was never his strongest suit.

A light touch around the hem of his shirt startled him if only slightly before Kenny sighed, "This shirt doesn't look very good on you." Kyle raised his brow in confusion before he felt the shirt yanked forward and heard the sound of it being sheared. A part of him almost started screaming that he paid for that goddamn shirt before he realized what he would get if he cooperated would be much more valuable anyway. He stood still as he felt the knife tearing through the fabric and brushing up against his skin, he shuddered as he felt it falling off in pieces around him.

Before he knew it, the cold breeze of the air conditioner hit over his nakedness and he was suddenly very aware of just how in control Kenny had made himself.

Not that he had any complaints.

The sound of a zipper erupted between them and Kenny laughed quietly, tearing off the duct tape and yanking the cloth out of his mouth. Kyle gasped for breath, trying desperately to moisten his mouth again. A hand cupped his chin and a bottle was held against his lips. "Drink," Kenny ordered, and Kyle felt the cool taste of his Mountain Dew rushing through his mouth and down his throat, dribbling down the sides of his lips. The bottle was removed and Kenny's thumb brushed over his lips. "You talk without my telling you, and I gag you again and I leave you here tied up without any satisfaction. Is that fucking clear?"

Kyle nodded before being shoved down onto his knees on the floor. He groaned quietly and coughed a bit before his hair was tangled up once more. "Open your mouth like the little sex slave you are," Kenny demanded. Kyle did as told and was met with the brute force of Kenny's cock shoved down into his throat. He backed up and choked, not ready for such an onslaught just yet. "The FUCK did I say?!" Kenny yelled at him, grabbing both sides of his head and beginning to thrust into his gaping mouth. Kyle's eyes watered and he tried desperately to control his raging gag reflex. This continued for only a short amount of time before Kenny slowed and chuckled as Kyle tried to regain composure. "Now that you have the taste, do it like I know you like to, Whore."

Kyle backed off and licked his lips, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth once again, finding the head of Kenny's cock and suckling on the tip for a moment before straightening his back and starting to push himself back and forth against the skin. He relaxed and let his dick delve back into his throat, going slightly further in each time. His tongue swirled around the familiar form, coating every inch, experiencing every bit as a part of him. He could hear Kenny's hitched breathing and his own cock throbbed excitedly. He loved making Kenny feel like this, he loved taking him in and, in his own way, being in control. There was little that Kyle giving him a blowjob couldn't get him in the end. The slight taste of pre-cum slid on his tongue as he propelled his head and he couldn't help but let out a moan. He hated the taste but there was nothing like the _feeling_.

Kenny's fingers held his head and he began thrusting again, lighter, but still enough to make Kyle feel like a blow-up doll. "Yeah, moan for me," he said, grunting as he watched his cock disappear into Kyle's waiting, eager mouth. "God you take it like a fucking pro, don't you?" he mumbled, barely able to contain himself as far as Kyle could tell from the shaking felt through his hands. Kyle shook off his hands and backed off his cock, trailing the tip of his tongue down on the underside before opening his lips and suckling on his balls.

Kenny moaned himself and Kyle smirked. He knew Kenny's weakness and he was not going to be subjected to all this without exposing it first. He went for his Hail Mary pass and managed to grab both of them in his mouth, swirling and suckling and moaning deliciously for Kenny's pleasure, knowing that each moment he did so drove the blonde closer to madness.

"Oh you love having my balls in your mouth, don't ya?" Kyle moaned in agreement, sucking harder and drawing patterns on his sac with his tongue before being forced off of him. Kyle inwardly smirked, knowing that he drove the blond too close to the end for his liking just yet. He yelped as he was pulled up by his hair and thrown onto his back on the bed before Kenny came down on top of him.

His teeth dug into Kyle's neck and his hands felt all along his body as Kyle unwittingly thrust up and down in pleasure. Their cocks lied just barely touching each other and Kenny moaned, pushing his hips down and pulsating them against one another. Kenny started moving down, biting down Kyle's chest.

"Kenny..." Kyle moaned, unable to control himself. A hard smack landed on his face and his mouth gaped in surprise.

"I said don't talk, Slut," Kenny growled, placing a firm hand down around Kyle's neck. A momentary panic set in Kyle before his body started to elevate from the high of the situation. "One more noise, even a moan,and you're done unless I say otherwise. Is that fucking clear?"

Kyle nodded, gasping as Ken's hand left and the blade once again was introduced against his skin, trailing down his cheek and neck, following Kenny as he continued marking him down his stomach. A slow glide of the tongue ran across his cock and Kyle bit his lip, his blinded eyes shutting tightly in eagerness. Kenny pulled away and Kyle nearly cried out in disappointment. He felt his head lifted and the feeling of leather around his neck before he realized it was Kenny's belt. The loop began tightening around his neck to the point where he could barely breathe and he could feel a heaviness entering his head.

Suddenly, Kenny's mouth completely engulfed his cock and Kyle bit down hard on his lip as the belt was pulled tighter. He could feel Kenny bring the knife up against his bound throat resting on his collarbone as he skillfully went down on him. Kyle was swimming with all the different sensations; he could hear his heart pumping in his head, his bound hands going to sleep underneath him, the cold blade of the knife pressed against his throat menacingly, and the warm feeling of Kenny devoring his cock. It was almost too much to handle as Kenny alternated loosing his grip on the belt and then bringing it right back to taught where Kyle could feel the buckle against his adam's apple. His toes curled and he felt the pressures of holding in his voice, wanting nothing more than to scream Kenny's name and beg for him to take him. His face began burning with the lack of oxygen, his breaths coming out in short, unabated bursts. Kenny's tongue carefully manuvered around his dick, suckling and teasing just how he knew Kyle loved it and driving him nothing short of mad.

He all at once pulled off his cock and Kyle squealed under his breath as best he could to hide the sound. The belt pulled him up slightly and he bent his arms best he could to support himself. "Tell me," Kenny growled as Kyle heard a bottle opening. "What is it that my little whore wants? He can tell me."

"Fuck me," Kyle rasped against the tightening around his throat.

"What was that?" Kyle felt a cold, lubed finger prodding his hole before another two prepared soon entered with it. He squirmed and groaned, feeling the fingers thrusting in and out of him in a cruel, slow dance.

"Fuck...me..." he tried again, biting his lip and feeling his eyes welling with overly-frustrated tears.

"Once more, and address me properly," Kenny chuckled, tightening his grip and shoving his fingers in full force. "My little slave."

"Please fuck me, Master!" Kyle screamed as loud as he could manage in desperation. He was shoved back onto the bed and felt the fingers removed before Kenny jumped over top of him and slammed his cock down into him. Kyle threw his head back against the belt and moaned as Kenny began to thrust inside of him. His fingernails dug into Kyle's hips as he pummeled into the boy without mercy.

"Fuck," he breathed out, "You're a lot tighter than I remember. Have you been saving yourself just for me, you little whore?" he teased.

Kyle couldn't even begin to think of a retort, his mind honed in on Kenny slamming into his ass, his hips slapping into his tender, bruised skin. The feeling that Kenny gave him of being completely filled to the point where it was almost unbearable. His throat being taken of oxygen every time Kenny pushed in and pulled that belt tighter, almost making the boy feel as though every next thrust would be his last.

It would be a hell of a way to go, though.

The belt dropped down onto the bed beside him, still looped around his neck, and Kyle took a few thankful breaths as he felt Kenny stiffening up behind him to push in as deep as he could.

"Who do you belong to?" Kenny asked between gasps.

"You," Kyle whimpered, thrusting his hips against Kenny's thrashing to try to get some friction on his aching dick.

"Who?!" He demanded, slapping Kyle across the face.

"I...I belong to you!" he cried out, tasting slight blood from that last impact.

"That's right," Kenny mused, grabbing his hair and putting his face down into his neck as he pulled his head back. His other hand wrapped around Kyle's dick and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Kyle nearly screamed as Kenny sank his teeth into his neck, growling like a ferocious animal as he pounded into him.

"You love this, don't you?" he panted, biting Kyle's ear.

"I love it, I love it," Kyle practically pleaded, feeling every emotion swelling up to its brink. "Oh god, Kenny..."

"Want me to come inside?" he chuckled, relishing in Kyle moaning his name, not giving two fucks about his 'no speaking' rule anymore. "You want to feel me inside you like the little fucking slut you are?"

This was almost too much for Kyle, the mere sound of his asking nearly made him explode right then and there. "Yes, yes," he panted, nodding through the sweat and the turmoil his body was enduring.

"Beg for it," Kenny growled.

"Please, come inside, please!"

He could feel his words offsetting Kenny completely as his entire body began to quake, he kept a firm, stroking hand hard on Kyle's cock as he plowed into him with a speed that Kyle had never felt him use before as he moaned loudly into Kyle's neck, thrusting and jerking and biting and all around overfilling every one of Kyle's senses yet again.

"Fuck...fuck..." Kenny moaned before Kyle felt a sudden warmth entering inside him along with Kenny's thrusting. His thrusting slowed after he came, but his hand remained steady with Kyle, despite his intense shaking. "Come on, bitch," he muttered, pulling out of him and substituting his fingers in his cock's place. "Come for me, you know you fucking want to."

Kyle's head nearly turned around as Kenny's fingers pulled out of him and shoved them into his open mouth. He could taste Kenny dancing on his tongue as the fingers quickly went around his neck and pressed down on him. "Come!" he demanded.

His words worked like a charm as Kyle's body lurched upwards in a frenzy, everything from the pounding in his head to the welts on his ass melting away in a fit of ecstasy. He could barely feel the warm spatters of himself raining down onto his chest and stomach, could barely hear Kenny mumbling how good of a boy he was, could barely feel anything but pure pleasure.

It was over almost too soon for him as he slowly settled back down onto the bed, his entire body twitching in post-coital bliss. He let out a long, wavering sigh, followed by a long string of gasping for breath that he wasn't aware that he'd lost as Kenny's hand left his throat. Kyle lied there, smiling like an idiot as he panted, hearing Kenny doing the same before he felt him get off the bed.

It only took a few minutes of them catching their breath, but once the initial high died down, everything about his body started creeping up on Kyle. He yelped as he tried to sit up, noticing just how bruised his bottom was, he felt a sharp pain on his thigh and his chest, and felt something that wasn't just cum trickling down his stomach. His head began pounding, the blood flow almost intolerable. His hands began to remind him that they were asleep and his skin under the tape was raw and torn. He let out a pained groan and rolled onto his side, cringing as he felt Kenny's cum trickling out from inside him and onto his stinging thighs.

He had not planned ahead for this.

He felt the bed lower beside him a bit and felt the knife going under the tape on his arms. A few struggling grunts from Kenny later and the tape was slowly peeled off of his skin. Kenny removed the blindfold from his eyes and Kyle groaned, the sudden intrusion of light making his eyes pulse. The belt was taken off of Kyle's neck and he involuntarily flinched. A soothing hand stroked through his hair, whispering "shhh, it's just me, I gotcha," Kenny assured him. Kyle looked up and saw the blonde looking at him with a goofy crooked smile and tiredly tried to give one back. Kenny leaned down and kissed his lips softly, stroking his cheek.

"Sorry," Ken said sheepishly. "I think I got carried away." he took a wet cloth and ran it on Kyle's thighs and ass, trying to clean himself off of the redhead.

"Until this point, it was great," Kyle laughed exhaustively. "What inspired all this? Usually it's a 'have a quickie, watch TV' kind of thing.

He chuckled, "Usually that's all we have time for," he said, taking a different cloth and reaching over to clean off his stomach and chest. Kyle looked down and saw blood and raised his brow.

"Where the fuck did that-"

"I got to close cutting your shirt," he interrupted. "I think you were too distracted by how sexy I am to notice at the time," he teased, grabbing a bandage with ointment and putting it over the cut.

Kyle looked at him questioningly. "You were planning on cutting me?"

"Psh, no," he smirked, "Bruising, yes, cutting, not my favorite thing. But, I came prepared," he smiled holding a first aid kit in his hand. Kyle couldn't help but smile back. "Always come ready when rough sex is planned," he stated.

"Someone should embroider that on a pillow," Kyle snorted, hissing as Kenny rubbed ointment on his welts on his ass.

"Ooh, these are not pretty," Kenny winced. "You may have trouble sitting for a while."

"Are you proud?"

"Yeah, a little," he shrugged with a childish smirk.

Kyle scoffed and pulled him down for a kiss. "Asshole."

"Fucktard."

Kenny kissed his head, then finished with the ointment and rubbed the boy's back for a bit, trying to calm him down still. Kyle rolled over onto his knees and shakily put a foot down on the ground, standing beside the bed and trying his best to gain control of his still-quivering limbs.

"I think I need a shower," he laughed, looking down at the cum and blood marks still visible on his body.

Kenny jumped up and licked his lips. "I'll come join you," he purred, cupping Kyle's chin. "I promise, this time I'll be gentle."

Kyle looked between his tools sitting on the bed, the first aid kit, the soiled comforter, and then back to Kenny's devilishly handsome after-sex looks. He smirked and slowly leaned up, biting Kenny's lower lip gently. He growled, "Bring the belt."

* * *

**A/n: not my best pwp ever but I had fun writing it and I hope you liked reading it!**

**Remember, if you have BDSM relationships, there is always a last step in the process, care for your partner! That shit hurts after the fact!**

**Another sexual lesson from your friend Courtanie.**

**Thanks for R&Ring!**


End file.
